1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake device which is suitable for a vehicle, especially for a small type automotive vehicle such as a motorcycle, a snowmobile and so forth.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The disc brake device of the type as described so far known comprises a brake caliper having a first and a second clamp arms that bridge over the brake disc, a movable friction pad connected to a pad pushing device disposed on the first clamp arm and opposing one side of the brake disc, and a fixed friction pad disposed on the internal surface of the second clamp arm to oppose the other side of the brake disc, the fixed friction pad having a back plate.
In the past, the fixed friction pad has been mounted on the internal surface of the second clamp arm by forming a recess in the internal surface of the second clamp arm, fitting the back plate of the fixed friction pad into the recess, and fixing by means of screws the back plate through a stiffening plate from the outside of the second clamp arm. And, in the event that both the friction pads remain unreturned while urging both sides of the brake disc due to the trouble of the pad pushing device or the like, the fixed friction pad has to be removed. However, in this case, if the brake caliper is of the type in which the first and second clamp arms are fastened by bolts, these bolts must be removed which is troublesome. Further, in the type in which the first and second clamp arms are integrally formed, there is an inconvenience that even if the screws are loosened, the fixed friction pad cannot be removed because the back plate is fitted in the recess in the internal surface of the second clamp arm.